A Jeffrey, Jaden
Write the first paragraph of your page here. Prologue Jaden: There are many Adventures my team and Jeffrey's wish we could've been on together. Jeffrey: For example, "Space Jam". Jaden: It would've been cool for us to work together in that basketball game Michael Jordan and the Looney Tunes characters were on together. Jeffrey: I certainly agree. But now, imagine a story of what it would've been like if this actually happened. Chapter 1: The Nerdlucks Arrive * Chapter 2: Toon Meeting *(Everyone arrives at Union Hall) *(Wile E. Coyote crashes through the roof) *Ash: I don't get why we had to come here at this hour. *Brock: Jaden and Jeffrey said it was important. *Daffy: *marches in* Stop the music! Top duck coming through! Jeez! It's getting so a guy can't even get himself wet around here! * Misty: I did not need to see that. * Daffy: So, what's the big emergency?! * Sora: And why are you covered in chains and locks? * Jaden: You're about to find out. *Bugs: Eh, these guys would like make an announcement. *gives the microphone to Pound* Here you go, shorty. *Pound: Alright! Alright! *clears his throat* You! All of you are now are prisoners!!!! *All: ...... *laughs* *Sylvester: *sarcastically* Ooh, we're in big trouble now! *Discord: *laughs* Oh no! Not that! Don't make us your prisoners! Anything but that!!! *laughs* *Rainbow Dash: *laughs* *Midna: THIS is an emergency? *Nawt: *takes the mike* We're taking you to our theme park in outer space. * Blanko: No fooling. * Nawt: Where you'll be our slaves and placed on display for the amusement of our paying customers! * Discord: *snickers* * Tammy: *giggles* These little squirts?! *DJ: *giggles too* * Daffy: Oh, fear clutches to my breast. *laughs* *Sylvia: *sarcastically* Oh no! Someone help us from the little munchkins!! *laughs* *Yosemite Sam: *shooting his guns in the air* We ain't a-going nowheres!! *aims his guns at Pound* *Pound: *zaps Yosemite with his laser gun* *(This makes everyone raise their hands in the air. Even Baby Lily and Baby Bruce raised their hands in panic while Flurry Heart did the same with her hooves) *Jaden: ...! *whispers* Uh oh. We've gotta think of something. Everyone's already giving up. *Bugs: Eh, not so fast, doc. You can't just turn us into slaves. That would be bad. You gotta give us a chance to defend ourselves. *Pound: Oh yeah?! Who says?! *Bugs: *writing something* Just a sec. *shows them a book* There! Read em and weep, boys. * Jeffrey: ...? * Nawt: *reads the book* "Give them a chance to defend themselves." *Bang: Eh, do we have to? *Nawt: It's in the rule book. *Bumpkis: It is? * Blanko: Okay. It is in the rule book. * Jaden: *sighs and whispers* Thank goodness. They fell for it. * Jeffrey: *whispers* Now for a plan to beat them. * Bugs: Uno momento. We have to confer. * Jaden: *to several Toons* Time for a little meeting guys. *Jeffrey: *leaves with Jaden and some Toons* Be right back. *Bugs: *as a general* Alright troops! It is for us to choose a battlefield that affords us- *Porky: Oh! I g-g-got it. * Discord: *as a general too* Yes, Private Porkster? * Porky: How 'bout we challenge them to a *stutters* spelling bee? *Rainbow Dash: Nah! How about a race? *Jesse: How 'bout we just settle this the old fashion way? With a Duel? *Rarity: No offense, Jesse, but I'm not sure these little ruffians know anything about Duel Monsters. *Ash: There's always a Pokemon battle. *Elmer: Say, we could have a bowling tournament. *laughs* *Jeffrey: *smiles* I vote for bowling! *Xion: *giggles* Oh, daddy. *Sylvester: Suffering succotash! What's wrong with all you?! I say we get a ladder, wait 'til the old ladies out of the room, than GRAB THAT LITTLE BIRD!!!! *Fluttershy: *gasps* *Aqua: Um.... What does that have to do with our alien problem? *Slyvester: *pants hard* *Bugs: Whoa, whoa! Take a deep breath, Sly. *Alexis: Guys. We need to come to a choice we can all agree on. *Aqua: She's right. *Bugs: Now let's analyze the competition. *(He pulls down a picture of the Nerdlucks) *Bugs: Now eh, what've we got here. We've got a small race of invading aliens. * Daffy: Small arms, short legs. *makes himself look like one of the Nerdlucks* * Elmer: Not vewy fast... *Sylvester: Tiny little guys... * Porky: C-c-can't jump high. * Applejack: They don't exactly look smart. * Xion: I bet they couldn't throw an object far. *DJ: Probably couldn't do one push-up. Chapter 3: MONSTARS!!! * (Bugs tosses a basketball through a hoop.) * Chapter 4: Meeting Michael Jordan *(Michael Jordan lands down hard in ToonTown and it is revealed Yosemite Sam pulled him in with the rope) *(Michael gets up and sees Bugs, Jeffrey and Jaden) *Bugs: Oh, eh, look out for that first step, doc. It's a real loo-loo. *Jaden: Welcome to ToonTown, Michael! *Jeffrey: *smiles* Nice to finally meet you. *Michael: ...? Bugs Bunny? Jaden Yuki? Jeffrey Dragonheart? *Bugs: Eeeeeh, you were expecting maybe the Easter Bunny? *Jaden: And who'd you expect? Yugi Muto himself? *Jeffrey: And for the record, I don't exactly look like Goku. He turns Super Saiyan instead of a dragon. *Michael: ... You're cartoons. You're not real. *Bugs: Not real, eh? *Jaden: "Not real"?! *to Jeffrey* Did you hear that?! He thinks we're not real! *Jeffrey: Doesn't surprise me. *to Michael* But let me at least ask. If i weren't real, could i do this? *turns into his dragon form and licks him like crazy* *Michael: AAH!!!! *tries to push Dragon-Jeffrey's tongue away* *Dragon-Jeffrey: *laughs* Convinced yet? *Bugs: And if I weren't real, could I do this?! *kisses Michael on the lips* *Michael: UGH!!!! *wipes his mouth* *Jaden: *laughing* Shall I convince you next?! *Michael: NO! No! That won't be necessary. Thank you. *Elmer: Oh, look! Is that Michael? * Chapter 5: At Michael's House *(Bugs, Daffy, Jaden, Jeffrey, Beetles, Xion, Meowth, Pikachu, Discord, Midna travel by tunnel and arrive in front of Michael Jordan's house) *Daffy: The view back here stinks! *Xion: This is fun! I never traveled by tunnel before! *Jeffrey: *smiles* *(Bugs Bunny stops digging) *Daffy: *bumps into Bugs* Ow! What? *Bugs: We're right in front of Michael's house! *Daffy: I knew that. *Midna: About time. I can't stand the taste of dirt anymore! * Bugs: Shh! Okay. Let's go in this way. *points to a direction* * Daffy: I say let's go in THAT way. *points to the opposite direction* * Jaden: I don't know Daffy... *Jeffrey: Come on, bro. *follows Bugs* *Jaden: But Daffy- *Bugs: *to Jaden* Never mind him, doc. He just never learns. (With Daffy) *Daffy: Now let me see.... I must be very very close.... *(Daffy lights a lighter and he's inside Charles' dog house!) *Charles: *snarls* *Daffy: ...! Mother! *gets attacked by Charles* (Back at Bugs and the others...) * Bugs: *hums as he appears from under a rug* Nice digs! *Beetles: Wow... So this is Michael's house. Amazing. * Discord: Not bad. Not bad at all. * (a knocking is heard at the door) *Bugs: ...! *sarcastically* Well, well. I wonder who that can be. *Midna: At this hour, I bet we all know who it is. * (Bugs opens the door to reveal...) * Daffy: *dizzy* Twinkle, twinkle little star... *faints* * Discord: *whispers* Be quiet, featherbrain! People are sleeping here! * Daffy: I knew that, Equestrian hot dog. *Jeffrey: *whispers* Knock it off! Now come on. Let's find Michael's basketball stuff. *Jaden: Hm... I wonder where he would keep it... *Bugs: *opens a door* Not in here. * Daffy: *opens a door* Nope. Ah, but a very nice dining set. * Jaden: *opens a door* Nothing in here. *Jeffrey: *opens a door* Nah. * Bugs: Let's look upstairs. * Xion: Shouldn't we finish searching down here first? * Jeffrey: Good point. * Midna: I'LL do that. You guys go on ahead, and I'll catch with you. * Jeffrey: Well, okay. * Jaden: Alright. The rest of you, come with us. * Daffy: *sarcastically* Yes, oh fearless leader. *(They head upstairs while Midna keeps looking down the hall) *Daffy: So he needs his special underwear. *Jeffrey: Let's see... *(Bugs opens the door to Jasmine Jordan's room) *Daffy: Oh! * Bugs: Shh! * Jaden: Must be Michael's daughter. *Jeffrey: Wow. *Daffy: You think she's got enough toys? *Jaden: I don't think there's such a thing as too much toys. * Discord: She certainly does have a big collection. * (During this, Jasmine wakes up and sees the shadows of the characters on a wall) *Bugs: Speaking of toys, you know those mugs, t-shirts and lunchboxes with our pictures on them? * Daffy: Yeah. * Bugs: *leaves the room* You ever see any money from all that stuff? *Daffy: Not a cent. * Jeffrey: Me either actually. * Jaden: It's a shame. *Xion: I don't get it either. *Daffy: We've gotta get new agents. We're getting screwed. *(Unknown to them, Jasmine starts following them.) * Bugs: We found the trophy room. Now spread out and search the place. * Daffy: *sarcastically* Yes Sahib. *does a mock bow* *Jeffrey: *looks around* *Daffy: *looks in the drawers of a dresser tossing things out* Oh brother. Here I am in the peek of my former playing second bananas to some sort of a hare-brain. *Bugs: Yap-yap-yap. *sees a North Carolina bag* Hm. This could be useful. Ah-ha. *takes it* *(Suddenly, Midna appears) *Jaden: Midna. Did you find anything downstairs? *Midna: Nah. Except this. *shows them a North Carolina basketball trophy with Michael's name on it* *Meowth: We don't need that. Put it back. *Midna: All right. *sends the trophy back* *Bugs: *sees a sneaker* Oh! One of his shoes! *puts it in the bag* * Jeffrey: That could work. *sees a North Carolina basketball* Hm. *takes it and looks at Jaden* Heads up. *tosses it to him* * Jaden: Whoa! *catches the ball* Nice pass. *Jeffrey: *smiles* Thanks. *Jaden: *puts the ball in the bag* *Bugs: Where is that other shoe? *Xion: I'm sure it's here somewhere. *Bugs: Where are you? *Pikachu: *looks up* Pika! *points to something* *Bugs: *sees the other shoe on a trophy stand* Eureka! *Jeffrey: Perfect! *Beetles: While you get it Bugs, we'll look for anything else. *Bugs: Okay, doc. *Jaden: Hm... *sees a North Carolina college towel* A North Carolina towel! Perfect! *takes it* *Discord: *picks up a North Carolina water bottle* This should be useful. *takes it* *Bugs: *brings a chair over to the fireplace to get the other shoe* Come to Papa. *(During this, Jasmine peeks in the room) *Xion: Daddy! I found something! *Jeffrey: Huh? *Xion: This. *holds out a North Carolina wristband* *Jasmine: *smiles widely upon seeing Xion* *Jeffrey: *smiles* Good job, Xion. *Xion: *smiles and puts the wristband in the bag* This is a lot easier than I thought. *Midna: ...Hm. Maybe too easy. *Discord: *sarcastically* The poster child for positive thinking. *Midna: I'm just saying that we should hurry up before someone sees us. * (Bugs gets the other shoe with Daffy's help) * Bugs: Catch, feather head. *drops the shoe in the bag Daffy's carrying* * Daffy: Thanks. * Beetles: Nice catch! *(Jasmine closes the door and goes to get her brothers) * Bugs: Well, time to go. * Daffy: Did we get everything? * Jaden: I think so. *Jeffrey: We got his shoes, shirt and little extra stuff for luck. All that's left is... * All: ...!! The shorts!! * Bugs: *looks at a door* In there? *Discord: Uh...after you, Daffy! * Daffy: *goes to the door* Okay, I'll check. * (Daffy opens the door, and behind it is Charles with the shorts in his mouth. Charles growls at Daffy, and Daffy quickly closes the door) * Beetles: Well...? *Daffy: *calmly, but fearfully* I found...the shorts. *(Charles breaks down the door which crushes Daffy) *Daffy: The...pain. *gets out from under the door and hides behind Bugs* I'm right behind you, fellas! *Bugs: Uh, that's none to reassuring! *Charles: *starts to approach the group* *Discord: *jumps into Jeffrey's arms* What in the world?!? * Jeffrey: Uh oh!! * Xion: *gasps and hides behind Jeffrey* * Daffy: Nice puppy! *takes out a bone* How's about a bone?! *Meowth: *gulps fearfully* It's not working! * Bugs: What about a nice holiday ham? *takes out a piece of ham* * (Charles gets closer) * Jaden: Um.... *takes out a stick* See the stick boy?! See it?! *throws it* Fetch boy!! *Beetles: He didn't get the stick!! *Jaden: *to Jeffrey* Your turn!!! *Jeffrey: *gulps* Uh...sit!! *Daffy: Seriously?! That's all you can think of?! * Jeffrey: Give me a break! I'm as scared as you are!! * Discord: What're you waiting for?!? Go dragon!!! Scare that dog!!! *Jeffrey: And wake up the whole neighborhood?! No way!! *Midna: I could teleport us out of here! *Xion: We can't leave without the shorts!! *Bugs: Can't we talk this over, Rover? * Daffy: Down, Beethoven! * Beetles: Go chase cat, Lassie!! * Bugs: *sees the kids at the door* Ooh! The kids are here. * (Michael's kids run in) * Jeff Jordan: *grabs the shorts* Give it to me, Charles! *struggles to get them away out of Charles' mouth* *Charles: *growls as he pulls on the shorts* *Jeff Jordan: *gets the shorts away from Charles and gives them to Bugs* Here you go Bugs. *Bugs: *chuckles* Thanks, kid. * Jeffrey: Whew. We owe you guys one. * Jaden: Yeah. You kids saved us from being Toons to Grade A dog chow. * Marcus: *to Charles* Shoo! Shoo! * Charles: *walks away whimpering* *Discord: Yeah, you better leave! Next time, I'll give you a taste of chaos! *Daffy: Bad dog. That is the last time I'm ever working with dogs or children!! *Xion: Daffy! They saved us! *Jasmine: *shyly* ...... Princess Xion...? *Xion: ...? *smiles* Hi. *Jasmine: I..... I..... I'm a big fan of yours. *Xion: *smiles* Aw. Glad to meet a fan of mine. *Jasmine: Before you go.... can you please sign this for me? *holds out a drawing she made of Xion* *Xion: *smiles, takes out a pen and signs it* "To a very sweet fan of mine. Best wishes. Love, Princess Xion Dragonheart." *Jasmine: *smiles widely* Oh thank you! Thank you! Thank you, Princess Xion!!! *Xion: *smiles* You're welcome. Chapter 6: "Look who's finally ready to play." * (Some Looney Tunes and Justice Guardians are watching an exercise video and following the exercising instructions) * Chapter 7: The Ultimate Game begins! * Category:Rtgoh1 Category:What-If Stories Category:Tigerman531 Category:Written Stories